Pani Frał - Cytaty
A *''A co wy mi tu za apokalipsy urządzacie?'' *''A niech no tylko się dowiem o jakichś dureństwach!'' *''Ani mi się waż, zakało!'' *''Anusiak, zamknij jadaczkę!'' *''Apokalipsa! Precz mi z domu ty pederasto, won!'' **Opis: do Wujasa Jędrasa *''Apokalipsa to za mało...! To jest armagedon!'' **Opis: o porwaniu Konieczki przez Czesia *''Apokalypsa.'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=2 edytuj B *''Bardzo dobrze Czesiu, na zdrowi! Ale od jedzenia była przerwa. Na lekcji się nie kusza!'' *''Bo jak się odezwiesz choćby słowem, kaszania gnido, to ci zrobię takie dyktando, że przez miesiąc żadne „u” ci się nie zamknie!'' **Opis: do Czesia na pytanie, dlaczego w bibliotece ma być cisza http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=3 edytuj C *''Co tam tak się czajisz jak Ruski z dyniom?!'' **Opis: do Czesia gdy podnosił rękę *''Co? Toż to dopiero chudzba!'' *''Co z was za krasnali?!'' **Opis: o przebraniach Konieczki, Anusiaka, Maślany i Czesia *''Co za zwyrodnialcy podłączyli krzesło Zajkowskiego do prądu?!'' *''Czesio, czy ty wiesz, jak wygląda słonko?'' *''Czesio, połknij w końcu tą salat!'' *''Czesiu, nie doprowadzaj ty mnie do agresji!'' *''Czesiu, przecież mówiłam ci sto razy: Nie wolno połykać języka.'' *''Czesiu! Nie wywołuj u mnie reperkusji!'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=4 edytuj D *''Do Higienistki!'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=5 edytuj G *''Grzyby to wielokomórkowy organizmy cudzołożny... yyy... cudzożywny.'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=6 edytuj I *''I chce widzieć same uśmiechnięte buzi!'' **Opis: do całej klasy na balu *''I Maryja zawsze dziewica.'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=7 edytuj J *''Ja im nogi z dupy powyrywam!'' *''Ja naprawdę odpoczynku potrzebuje! Wszędzie widze Maślanę!'' *''Ja nauczyłam się, że nie nadaje się na konia. Rzyć to mam tak obolały, jakby mnie pobili!'' *''Ja się przez was wcześnieszej emerytury nie doczekam!'' **Opis: do całej czwórki *''Jak nie będziemy dbać o środowisko, to możemy wszyscy zemrzeć, jak dinozaurowie.'' *''Jezusie Nazarejski, a cóż to, u licha, jest?!'' **Opis: najczęściej wypowiadane przez panią Frał zdanie http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=8 edytuj K *''Kalecząc nasz skarb narodowy? Won!'' **Opis: do policjantów mówiących na końcu rzeczowników „-oza” *''Koni są przeryklamowane!'' *''Kyrie eleison.'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=9 edytuj M *''Maślana, mondziole! Jak ja ci zaraz wypoczynek zrobię, to ci dupsko spuchnie, demigreno!'' *''Maślana, zamknij ryło i won za drzwi!'' *''Matko do ciebie, w którym bądź kościele!'' *''Milcz, małpi ryju!'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=10 edytuj N *''Na jutro napiszesz mi sto razy „Jestem głupi”. Bez błędów.'' *''Na jutro napiszesz mi sto razy „Nie będę moczył żaby na lekcji, bo do tego służy przerwa”.'' *''Na rany Chrystusa!'' *''Nie rozumiesz, Anusiak... Boś tępy!'' *''Nie ujdzie wam to plazem, gady!'' *''Nietrudno się domyślić.'' **Opis: odpowiedź na pytanie, kto pobił połowę klasy *''Nikt nie bedzie mnie nazywał starą torbą, oprócz moich uczniów!'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=11 edytuj O *''O, ledwo wchodzi do klasy i już symuluji!'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=12 edytuj P *''Pamiętajcie, żeby nie wychylać sie przez barierkę, bo można spaść ze skarpy i pogruchotać sobie wszystkie kości, a nawet zemrzeć.'' *''Przy tobie to pawian wydaje się inteligentem.'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=13 edytuj S *''Sam jesteś pyra, mondziole. Siadaj, pyra, znaczy pala!'' *''Siadaj, Czesio! Później sprawdzę, co to znaczy „raszpla”.'' *''Siadaj, Czesiu, za karę policz kartki w zeszycie.'' *''Siadaj, mondziole!'' *''Słownictwo!'' *''Sudomia i Gumoria z tymi bachorami!'' *''Symulancja to najgorszy objaw tchórzostwa, degenruchy jedne wy!'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=14 edytuj Ś *''Święta Panienko, dopomóż...'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=15 edytuj T *''Tego jeszcze nie było, elementarny brak szacunku!'' *''Ty kazeinowa ździro ty!'' **Opis: do Mleczarki http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=16 edytuj W *''Wagary. Fałszerstwo. Korupcja. Pięknie! Co będzie następne?!'' *''Wiem, że to wasza sprawka, gnidy jedne.'' *''Won mi z klasy, ty padalcu!'' *''Won mi z klasy, zbereźniku.'' **Opis: o Czesiu *''Won mi za drzwi, wy degeneruchy, wy.'' *''Wykończy mnie ten zielony buszmen.'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=17 edytuj Z *''Za drzwi, gadzie!'' *''Zajkowski zachorował na imbecylizm!'' *''Zajkowski! Zaczep ten girland o drabinkę!'' *''Zamknij ryło, Anusiak!'' *''Znowu? Palisz za sobą mosty, dziecko! Czy ty nie masz żadnych aspiracji?!'' *''Zrobię wam taką apokalipsę, o której się świętemu Janowi nie śniło!'' http://nonsensopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Cytaty:Pani_Fra%C5%82?action=edit&section=18 edytuj Ż *''Żeby mi to było z lektur, a nie z napisów na murach!'' **Opis: do Maślany po przeczytaniu przez niego jego wypracowania